La sirvienta
by The Lady With a Black Corset
Summary: Hermione se ha pasado la vida como criada y no espera nada más que vivir tranquilamente, ¿pero qué sucede cuando cierto aristócrata se choca de bruses con su existencia? ¿Podrá soportar las intrigas y engaños que acompañan a la vida en sociedad? Historia que se desarrolla despacio pero vale la pena. Lucius X Hermione y otras parejas. He jugado un poco con la edad de los personajes.
1. Prólogo

Desde que tengo memoria he existido para servir. Los cubos llenos de agua y jabón, las escobas y paños de limpieza, la posición de las copas y la cubertería se han convertido en una parte tan intrínseca de mi vida, que a veces olvido que soy Hermione Granger y no solo una chica sin nombre que dedica sus días a la servidumbre, esperando que las faenas diarias le arrebaten los pocos años de juventud; sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que sea infeliz. Cuando no estoy empleada en tareas cotidianas en la mansión Potter, paso el tiempo con los Weasleys, la familia que me acogió desde bebé. Todos los días agradezco a Dios porque fuera Molly la que me encontrara en esa callejuela oscura y asquerosa, y no un borracho o bribón que me vendiera a una casa de mujerzuelas. Sucedió un día que regresaba del mercado, cuando un llanto incesante le llamó la atención. Me sacó de la canasta y apartó la manta amarillenta que me envolvía. Encima de mi estómago había un sobre; dentro se encontraba escrito mi nombre y un dije que he llevado desde ese momento. Al igual que todos los Weasleys, Molly es una mujer pelirroja, ya entrada en la cincuentena y sobreprotectora de sus hijos. Nunca he conocido a alguien que pudiera expresar tanto amor hacia aquellos que considera suyos. Todos la amamos, aunque posea la extraña cualidad de hacernos guardar silencio con una sola mirada lacerante.

Arthur es su esposo, un granjero que pasa más tiempo soñando que labrando la tierra. Mientras crecíamos, Ron, el hijo mayor, Ginevra, que es cuatro años mayor que yo, y mi persona, solíamos sentarnos al fuego a escuchar las fantásticas historias que fabricaba el señor Weasley. Siempre nos dejaba fascinados. Frecuentemente soñaba con aventuras peligrosas a la mar, con el océano bramando impetuoso, o con expediciones a países exóticos donde es verano perpetuamente y se podía morir de fiebre amarilla. El mundo fuera de la granja se me antojaba tentador y hasta sobrenatural, es por eso que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para visitar la biblioteca pública. Los tomos están desgastados y viejos, pero las palabras continúan siendo legibles; eso era todo lo que me importaba. De esta manera podía viajar a los países de los que el señor Weasley hablaba. Una vez sentí cierto deslumbramiento hacia Italia y aprendí el idioma por mis propios medios, es un detalle del que me siento particularmente orgullosa aunque jamás me hayan sido de utilidad en los dieciséis años de vida que poseo.

Ron es un joven encantador de unos tres y veinte años, tan pelirrojo como sus padres y con pecas por todo su rostro. Me trata como a una verdadera hermana y siempre me ha protegido. Recuerdo una ocasión a los siete años en la que me extravié en los terrenos de los Parkinsons, los terratenientes de nuestra granja. La señora Weasley nos encomendó a Ginny y a mí ir por las moras para confeccionar la mermelada que usaríamos en la comida del domingo. Durante la trayectoria encontramos a la señorita Lavender Brown, hija del apotecario del pueblo y amiga intima de Ginevra.

—Ginevra, ven y compra unas golosinas conmigo— dijo Lavender—Me encantaría tener algo de compañía—. La aludida me miró de soslayo con cierto rencor en la cornisa de los ojos y luego desvió la vista al suelo, apenada.

—No puedo, Lavender—contestó—, mamá nos ha pedido buscar moras y de todas formas aún no me han dado la mesada.

—No te preocupes— se rio la señorita Brown mientras agitaba la mano para restarle importancia—, yo te invito las golosinas, y no acepto un no por respuesta— añadió al ver a Ginny sonrojarse. Luego se colocó los dedos en la boca en actitud pensativa y dijo—: y por lo que respecta a las moras estoy segura de que a la pequeña Hermione no le importará buscarlas sola. Además de que te traeremos golosinas. ¡A que es una idea fantástica!

—Pero mamá dijo…—empecé a decir, pero Ginny me interrumpió bruscamente.

—No lo arruines, Hermione. Solo será una hora, te ayudaré a recoger moras en cuanto regrese.

Miré dudosa a las dos, Lavender se miraba las uñas y sonreía, y Ginevra me miraba intensamente mientras apretaba los puños. Con el tiempo aprendí que hacía ese gesto inconscientemente cuando se enojaba, pues jamás adoptaba una posición adrede que no la hiciera ver como una señorita educada.

—Está bien— dije insegura—, iré por las moras—. Mi hermana suspiró aliviada y le dedicó una mirada triunfal a la señorita Brown.

—No vayas a perderte— me dijo con su mejor tono mandón—, recuerda que tienes que doblar a la izquierda en el gran cedro, no te confundas con el sauce que está cerca. Puedo confiar en que sabes la diferencia, ¿cierto?

Recuerdo que me sentí ligeramente ofendida por su comentario, por insinuar que no podría conocer la diferencia entre aquellos árboles. Asentí vigorosamente y las chicas se alejaron por el camino que conducía al pueblo. Sin embargo, era muy pequeña y todo me impresionaba, por eso después de caminar y distraerme con cada bicho y animal que me encontraba por la senda, descubrí pesarosamente que ya no conocía el paraje donde me encontraba. Era tan verde y claro como los parajes de la zona, pero no había ningún cedro o sauce cerca por el que me pudiera orientar. Traté de encontrar el camino, pero solo terminé adentrándome más y más en tierra desconocida. Al cabo de tres horas sentí mucho miedo, y lo que antes era un día brillante y caluroso se había convertido en una tarde nublada y fría. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a llover. Corrí en busca de refugio y tanta mala suerte tuve que tropecé con una piedra suelta y ensucié mi vestido. Me mantuve tirada sobre el pasto y lloré a todo pulmón, deseando estar en casa junto a la chimenea y bebiendo del chocolate caliente que la señora Weasley de seguro estaría haciendo. Quería tener a Ron cerca, que nunca me dejaba de lado para estar con sus amigos. Tanto era mi deseo que por un momento creí escuchar su voz gritando mi nombre. Era tan persistente el grito que alcé la cabeza y lloré con más fuerza. Allí estaba Ronald, corriendo hacia a mí con evidente cara de alivio. Me colocó en su espalda y me cargó hasta llegar a la granja. No dijimos nada durante el camino, pero estar con él era suficiente, me sentía a salvo. Yo no delaté a Ginny, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para sumar una cosa y la otra. La castigaron durante cuatro semanas y recibió la peor reprimenda hasta entonces. Jamás regresó a buscar moras conmigo.

Y es de recoger moras de donde yo llegaba el día de hoy. Encontré a la señora Weasley como siempre ocupada en la cocina, preparando grandes cantidades de comida para el almuerzo de los domingos. Pero había algo especial esta ocasión.

—Hermione, cariño, que bueno que llegas. Necesito toda la ayuda posible.

—Por supuesto, Molly, ¿en qué quieres que te ayude? — dije mientras dejaba el cesto de moras sobre la mesa.

—Pela esos rábanos y patatas, mantén un ojo sobre la sopa y empieza a preparar la mermelada. Los señores llegarán pasado el medio día y es un viaje de toda una media hora en carreta a la mansión Potter. No podemos llegar tarde, querida, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no— dije conteniendo la risa y puse manos a la obra. El ama de llaves de los Potter, la señora Mcgonagall, nos pidió ayuda para preparar la bienvenida del joven amo Harry, su mejor amigo Blaise Zabini, su primo Draco Malfoy y el padre de éste, Lucius Malfoy. Aunque ya llevaba un año trabajando allí jamás les había visto. Según lo que me contó Mcgonagall, los jóvenes amos habían pasado unas cuantas temporadas recorriendo Europa antes de regresar a la madre tierra. Particularmente no era algo que me llamara la atención, por lo que no podía comprender la emoción que pululaba entre las señoritas del pueblo y las madres de estas, sin duda viendo la oportunidad de casar a sus hijas con uno de los tres veinteañeros.

— ¿Dónde está Ginny? —pregunté. Molly ladeó la cabeza y rebanó las zanahorias más rápido.

—En casa de Lavender Brown— dijo. Y no había que ser adivino para saber que no volvería a tiempo para ayudarlas, y que esperaría al baile de Nish al día siguiente para conocer a los jóvenes amos. Me da cierta curiosidad… ¿cómo serán? ¿Cuál será la historia de cada uno?

—Hermione, regresa de las nubes y ayúdame a verter este puré en la cacerola— y con eso olvidé mis cavilaciones. ¿Para qué pensar más en ellos si muy pronto conocería a los famosos inquilinos de la mansión Potter?


	2. Capítulo I

Nish, un condado virgen en medio de la nada, alejado de Londres y sus intrigas, a cientos de kilómetros de Bath y sus diversiones; por el amor de todo lo que es bueno y agradable, ¡incluso más insípido que los inviernos en Durham! Sin embargo aquí me encuentro, con la cabeza hacia la ventana sin mirar realmente. El verdor del campo pasa ante mis ojos como pinceladas rápidas e inseguras que se borran en el aire; apenas si he visto a algún mocoso corriendo con una espiga en la mano tratando de encausar a los cerdos por cierto camino, o a un campesino labrando pesadamente la tierra.

En definitiva es un condado aburrido lleno de personas aburridas. Y yo, Lucius Malfoy, debo de descender entre estos y soportar con decoro la compañía que se me es impuesta por los próximos meses. Digo impuesta, sí, pues no ha sido mi decisión el acompañar a mi hijo en esta travesía. Por favor, perdónenme los dramas pueriles de la adultez joven, esos juegos los descarté hace años. Flirtee como dictaba la sociedad y me casé con una joven respetable y de riqueza, tuvimos un heredero y gané poder. No, no se trata de nada parecido a aquello; a decir verdad tiene más bien que ver con un asunto delicado que el Conde Severus Snape ha dejado bajo mi supervisión. El viejo zorro incluso propuso el viaje—. Míralo como unas vacaciones para relajarte, viejo amigo—, dijo críptico, de la misma forma que hace cuando se dirige a sus empleados —vas por ahí resolviendo aquel asunto del que hablamos y al mismo tiempo puedes descansar de las actividades de la ciudad.

—Por supuesto, Potter—dijo Draco socarronamente solo para hacerse el gracioso, extrayéndome de mis pensamientos—, nos divertiremos tanto en Nish, habrán galas hasta el amanecer y muchas cortesanas que estén dispuestas a compartir un lecho caliente.

Mi hijo tiene una lengua afilada pero me gustaría que refinara sus comentarios. Me apoltroné sobre el asiento y les observé. El joven Zabini ladeó los labios en una media sonrisa y se mantuvo impertérrito, hasta cierto punto entretenido con las expresiones de Draco y las muecas de Potter, quien llevaba un mohín pese a que el brillo en sus ojos delataba que concordaba con mi muchacho.

—Por el reino— exclamó—, en verdad creo que podemos pasar una buena temporada aquí. El ama de llaves me ha prometido que todo estará en orden a nuestra llegada, y ha instruido al encargado de los establos a que mantenga los caballos siempre prestos y los menesteres de caza a la orden.

—Está bien, Potter— le contestó con un tono de falsa resignación—, te complaceré e intentaré encontrar diversión en todas aquellas actividades, ¿cómo llamarles?... Ah, sí, campestres.

De seguro la conversación debió continuar en esa tonalidad durante el resto del viaje, pero yo dejé de prestar atención cuando volqué hacia afuera la mirada. Debo confesar que sí hay algo apacible y agradable en los paisajes rústicos, me dan la tranquilidad suficiente para pensar a mi gusto y sumirme en mis cavilaciones.

Tengo mucho que planear y ejecutar; lo más crucial de todo es que mi tiempo es limitado.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

De súbito me detuve y di un traspié frente al establo. Miré hacia atrás para comprobar que la señora Weasley no me había visto, al mismo tiempo que estabilizaba la respiración y acomodaba mi falda para luego empujar la puerta. Arrugué la nariz al entrar, reinaba un fuerte olor desperdicios de caballo y suciedad. El piso estaba repleto de hierba segada, y cerca de los comederos se encontraban unos montículos de heno cuidadosamente apilados. Los corceles relinchaban cuando les pasaba cerca o agitaban las cabezas.

—Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí— escuché una voz exclamar a mi espalda.

— ¡Hagrid!

Corrí hacia él y me colgué de su cuello en un enérgico abrazo. Siempre me daba gusto encontrarme con el encargado de los animales en la mansión Potter. Si he de describirlo diría que es un hombre gigante y corpulento, con más barba que la que su rostro puede aguantar y poseedor de un corazón de oro. Mi primera reacción al verlo hace un año fue dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, pero mientras más lo conocí me percaté de lo dulce, leal y comprensivo que puede llegar a ser. De vez en cuando me permite montar a Leona, una potra blanca de crines castaños, aunque sabe que Molly detesta que yo me suba en el animal.

—Que bueno es encontrarte aquí— dije una vez me depositó en el suelo—, ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien y ocupado. Como tú deberías de estar; el joven amo Potter llegará en cualquier momento— replicó con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

—Oh! pero si ya he terminado de ayudar en la casa y me preguntaba cómo estarías… ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas.

Hagrid me dedicó una mirada de complicidad y se cruzó de brazos. Una desventaja de que alguien te conozca bien es que termina enterándose de tus verdaderas intenciones.

—Bueno, está bien, lo admito. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo son los jóvenes señores; Madame McGonagall está ocupada así que no podía platicarme al respecto, pero me comentó que tú podrías serme de ayuda ya que lo conociste cuando era un chico.

—Ya me imaginaba que tu visita no era precisamente para saber cómo estaba este viejo anciano— dijo.

—Vamos, Hagrid. Sabes que no eres _tan_ viejo y siempre me preocupa tu salud. Además de mí, ¿qué otra persona se encarga de decirte constantemente que debes de comer vegetales al menos tres veces a la semana?

—Solo tú, Hermione— dijo y estalló en una carcajada rasposa y profunda.

—Muy bien— dijo Hagrid una vez dejó de reír—, ayúdame a darle de comer a los caballos y veremos cómo llenamos de información esa cabeza tuya.

—Por supuesto— respondí al instante y corrí a sacar heno. Intenté agarrar una cantidad considerable pero Hagrid terminó quitándome más de la mitad de la carga.

— ¿Por dónde empezar? — dijo—. Hace muchos años, cuando los difuntos amos aún vivían, invitaron a pasar un verano a los hijos de sus amigos de infancia. Si mal no recuerdo todos tenían la misma edad, seis años creo. El joven Draco Malfoy y su padre…mmmm no me viene su nombre a la cabeza. También los Zabinis, gente reservada en verdad. ¡Ah! sí, también los acompañó el Conde Snape. Jamás he visto a un hombre tan sombrío como ese.

—Parece que es gente importante.

—Podría decirse. Tienen mucho dinero y por lo general la gente con dinero está acostumbrada a hacer como quiera sin consecuencias.

Hagrid me miró de soslayo con una expresión preocupada. Apiló otro poco de heno y lo cargó hasta los comederos del otro extremo del establo.

—No es gente con la que uno se relaciona normalmente— prosiguió—, y nunca se fijan en los sirvientes lo suficiente como para recordar sus rostros. Nos darán mucho trabajo durante estos meses— concluyó con un tono más animado.

—Sabes que no le temo al trabajo— le dije, mientras le daba la espalda y me limpiaba las manos en las enaguas bajo la falda—. ¿Y cómo es el joven Potter?

—Vaya, vaya, pero qué curiosa estás. Por un momento te confundí con la señorita Weasley. Anduvo haciendo averiguaciones muy parecidas a las tuyas hace unos días.

Lo que dijo fue suficiente para darle el frente de golpe y abrir los ojos como platos. Jamás seré igual a Ginny Weasley. Siento curiosidad por los visitantes, pero jamás tanta como para convertirme en una cotilla cualquiera como la señorita Brown.

—Creo que mejor me voy a la casa. Puede ser que Molly me necesite en algo.

—Por supuesto, Hermione. Visítame otra vez, hace tiempo que no montamos a caballo.

—Claro, Hagrid—respondí y le dije adiós agitando la mano. Al salir del establo podría jurar que lo escuché reír de nuevo.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Me encontraba en el ático cuando el carruaje se aproximó. De él bajaron cuatro caballeros. Dos de cabello rubio como el sol, y dos de un pelo tan negro como el azabache. El rubio más joven llevaba cara de hastío, de seguro prefería estar en cualquier otro lugar menos aquí. Su padre miraba distraídamente la cabeza de su bastón. Supuse que lo cargaba como adorno ya que no parecía necesitarlo. Reconocí al joven Potter en cuanto le vi. Era idéntico a la pintura de su padre que colgaba en el estudio, pero definitivamente poseía los ojos de su madre. El otro caballero era tan apuesto como los demás y miraba alrededor con ojos contemplativos. Parecían un grupo interesante.

Me quedé mirando por la ventana hasta mucho después de que entraron en la casa. Se suponía que debía permanecer allí hasta que terminara el almuerzo, luego ayudaría en la cocina antes de regresar a la granja.

Una vez en mi hogar me desplomé sobre la cama. El encuentro fue menos emocionante de lo que esperé; aunque como dijo Hagrid, no es como si señores tan importantes iban a rondar por la casa preguntando el nombre de la servidumbre y poniéndose a su disposición. A decir verdad, ahora que lo pienso, no sé que más pensé que iba a pasar.

—Oh, estás aquí— dijo Ginny al entrar a la habitación. Su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas de que no necesitaba una respuesta, así que no dije nada. La observé pulular de un lugar para otro sacando cintas y listones de su baúl, también sacó su mejor vestido. No era igual que los caros vestidos de Lavender, pero ella los volvía bastante presentables.

— ¿Pudiste ver a los jóvenes lores?

—Desde el ático. Apenas pude distinguir sus rostros— dije restándole importancia.

—Bueno, no importa. Mañana asistirán al baile en el salón de las flores y todos tendremos la oportunidad de verles. Papá irá a visitarle a primera hora, así podremos ser introducidos. Lavender dice que conoció a Harry Potter cuando aún vivía aquí, según como lo recuerda es un hombre muy apuesto. ¿Me pregunto…?

No seguí escuchando su parloteo incesante. Me giré en la cama y me aislé de su voz. En serio, ¿cómo alguien es capaz de ser tan fastidioso?


	3. Capítulo II

Hola! Gracias a todos los que siguen este fic. Se los agradezco de corazón. Iba a hacer este capítulo más largo pero decidí publicarlo antes, así que sigue igual de largo que los anteriores. De todas formas espero que lo disfruten.

**The Lady With a Black Corset**

* * *

La mañana iba aclarando y el trinar de los pájaros me llegó desde lejos. Los rayos del sol se reflejaban en las gotas de agua que se escurrían de las hojas de los árboles, y la brisa, algo helada para ser inicio de verano, soplaba despacio agitando levemente los rizos de mi coleta. Además de las aves, apenas podía escuchar algo que no fuera el chapoteo de mis zapatos al caminar y el roce de la canasta con mi vestido. Hice un mohín de impaciencia y aceleré el paso; Iba a llegar tarde a la mansión Potter. Anoche intenté irme a la cama a tiempo, pero la plática incesante de Ginny me mantuvo despierta hasta muy tarde. A veces me pregunto si simplemente es densa. Si alguien no muestra ningún tipo de entusiasmo por la conversación es porque en realidad no debe de importarle. Pero así es Ginevra, habla más para sí misma, sin considerar si al otro interlocutor le interesa el asunto. Es una manía que seguro ha adquirido de la señorita Brown. Hubo un momento en que decidí escapar a la cocina con el pretexto de que quería beber un vaso de leche. Allí fue donde encontré a Ron, sentado a la mesa con una galleta de avena en la mano.

— ¿Cómo estás, Hermione? —dijo comiendo un bocado—, Mamá me ha contado que los gansos ricos llegaron.

— ¡Oh, Ron! No te expreses de esa forma, y menos con la boca llena. Si Molly te escuchara te retaría por insolente— dije y me senté a su lado.

—Aún insistes en llamarle Molly. Me gustaría que le llamarás mamá— Ron me miró fijamente y se repantigó en la silla, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y dejó los brazos colgando. Resoplé.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Ronald. Sabes lo que pienso al respecto.

—Sí, pero no veo por qué tiene que ser necesario. Yo pienso…

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el pueblo? —le interrumpí, sonriendo algo tensa. A veces olvido quién es el que tiene tres y veinte años y quién dieciséis. Él me dedicó una mirada intencional por unos segundos, pero por su expresión supe que decidió que era mejor dejarme ser y suspiró lánguidamente.

—Lo usual— dijo y se encogió de hombros—. El señor Brown permanece tan estricto como nunca, pero si aguanto un poco más puede ser que me lleve en su próximo viaje a Londres.

—Que envidia me das, Ron— exclamé y me removí en el asiento—. Ya quisiera tener la oportunidad de poner un pie fuera de Nish. A veces creo que moriré sin conocer ningún otro lugar.

—No digas eso, Hermione. Tal vez, si llego a tener algo de dinero…no sé, quizá podría llevarte a Bath durante una temporada. ¿Eso te gustaría?

Reí alegremente ante la dulzura de Ron. Me levanté, rodeé la mesa y me dirigí a la salida.

— ¿No vas a contestarme?

—Es simple—dije—, primero tendrías que llevar a Ginny antes de invitarme a ese viaje. Buenas noches, Ronald.

A veces pienso que Ron olvida que Ginevra tiene cierta preferencia sobre mí en esos asuntos. Yo no puedo salir antes de que ella lo haga. Las cosas son simplemente así y no hay nada que realmente pueda hacer para cambiarlo.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por mi frente, interrumpiendo mis recuerdos, y me la sequé con el dorso de la mano. Al fin divisé las tierras de los Potter y la hermosa casa que se extiende al final del camino adoquinado; tres niveles con grandes mansardas recubiertas de tejas azules. Me parece que es la edificación más bonita de Nish, sin contar con la mansión Parkinson. Apuré la distancia que me separaba de mi destino de varios trancos y entré por la puerta de servicio. Dejé la canasta en la cocina y corrí a ponerme el delantal, justo cuando Madame McGonagall hacía su aparición.

—Oh, qué bien. Aquí está, señorita Granger. Buenos días— me dijo mientras caminaba a la despensa y escabullía su escuálido cuerpo dentro.

—Buenos días, Madame McGonagall. He traído los panecillos de Molly, como me ordenó.

—Excelente, muy bien— dijo, acercándose a la canasta—. Extiéndale las gracias de mi parte. Serán perfectos para el desayuno—aseguró tras darles una olfateada—. Ve, niña, colócalos en la mesa y luego regresa aquí lo más pronto posible. Tenemos mucho por hacer.

—Por supuesto, Madame.

* * *

No pensé que servirles se convertiría en una tarea tan agotadora. No he podido sentarme y recuperar el aliento por más de cinco segundos. Si no es que desean algún refrigerio es que piensan que tal o cual cuadro está torcido, o de repente quieren el té y exigen su confección una y otra vez hasta que el brebaje quede en el punto justo para sus paladares. Todos en la mansión pululamos de un lado para otro, tratando de pasar desapercibidos, pues tememos convertirnos en presa de los caprichos de los jóvenes visitantes. El único que no requiere de la servidumbre constantemente es el señor Lucius Malfoy, quien ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en su recámara y sólo la ha dejado para tomar el desayuno y el almuerzo.

Entré a la cocina y dejé una bandeja de bocadillos vacía sobre la mesa. Madame McGonagall está sentada junto a la ventana, con las agujetas sueltas y unos cuantos mechones fuera del apretado moño. Definitivamente se encuentra a punto de colapsar, lo sé; aún bajo la fallada de autocontrol, su desarreglo y el sutil temblor bajo su ojo derecho delata su estado de ánimo. Necesita un descanso con urgencia. Se puso de pie y obligó a su cuerpo a moverse con la mayor dignidad posible, fue al otro extremo de la estancia y se dispuso a verter té negro en un recipiente y a preparar las tazas y el azúcar.

— ¿Madame McGonagall?

— ¿Sí, querida? — me respondió sin dejar de mirar lo que estaba haciendo.

—Si desea yo puedo llevar el té a nuestros invitados— ofrecí al mismo tiempo que me colocaba a su lado—. No sería ninguna molestia y de todas formas estoy por irme; sería lo último del día de hoy.

Madame cambió la mirada entre la bandeja y yo con expresión dubitativa. Luego suspiró y me dedicó una sonrisa débil.

—Gracias, Hermione. Estaré en mi aposento si me necesitan.

—Vaya tranquila— dije, y tomando los menesteres del té me dirigí hacia el estudio, donde sabía, gracias a la pobre Rita a la que habían usado de sirvienta personal durante dos horas, que se encontraban charlando y bebiendo brandy.

Entré sigilosamente y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Harry Potter estaba cerca de la chimenea con el señor Zabini, jugando ajedrez. Draco Malfoy estaba tendido sobre el sofá junto al librero, moviendo la copa entre sus dedos para luego dar sorbos distraídos. También estaba allí su padre, leyendo. Su expresión era solemne y quieta, como si en lugar de leer estuviera sopesando algo de suma importancia. Caminé hasta el centro y allí comencé a arreglar el té.

— ¿Qué piensas de esta chica, Potter? —dijo el señor Draco Malfoy en Italiano. Disimulé mi sorpresa y alegría bajo una sonrisa que apenas alcanzó la comisura de mis labios; sin embargo, decidí permanecer en silencio. No me correspondía inmiscuirme en una conversación en la cual no era invitada.

— ¿A quién te refieres? —le contestó el aludido también en el idioma.

—Pues a esta criada que acaba de entrar, naturalmente.

Al instante me tensé pero intenté relajarme un poco y seguir actuando con normalidad. Algo en mi interior me decía que era mi deber dejarles saber que entendía lo que hablaban, pero otra parte de mí me pedía a gritos que callara y les dejara hablar.

—No es sabio cotillear de otras personas en su presencia, aunque sea en otro idioma. Nunca se sabe— intervino el joven Zabini.

—Por favor—exclamó—¸ como si una criada que jamás ha salido de la vecindad y que probablemente no sabe leer tendría alguna posibilidad de aprender otro cosa que no sea barrer y despolvar.

—Concuerdo con Blaise, Draco. Mejor déjalo para más tarde.

Mientras sucedía esta conversación yo ya había terminado de disponer la bebida e iba a salir del estudio, cuando el joven Malfoy volvió a hablar.

—Ustedes no son nada divertidos— se quejó éste—. Padre, ¿qué piensas al respecto?

No sé la expresión que tendría el señor Lucius Malfoy cuando por fin le contestó a su hijo. Si sus ojos estarían entrecerrados o bien abiertos, si los labios estarían apretados en una fina línea o si los llevaba con más holgura en una sonrisa socarrona y deliberada. Pero lo que dijo me hizo detener mis pasos y retarle de frente.

—Está bien, Draco, puedes tenerla unas cuantas noches, pero no más. Sería peligroso encariñarse con una sirvienta cuando hay tantas jovencitas con dinero con las que puedes casarte.

— ¡Un momento! —grité en el mejor italiano que tenía— ¿cómo se atreve? Que hablen en otro idioma no significa que nadie pueda entenderles. Pues les informo que yo sí lo hago. ¿Tenerme unas cuantas noches? Por favor, ¿quién se cree usted que es? —dije, señalando ferozmente a Lucius Malfoy, como si con el acto pudiera sacarle los ojos—. La gente como usted me enferma— sentencié. Él tenía los ojos bien abiertos, algo estupefacto, sorprendido e iracundo. Me giré abruptamente en mis talones y de unos cuantos trancos salí de la habitación, no sin antes escuchar a Blaise Zabini decir:

—La pronunciación no es perfecta. Se le nota un acento inglés marcado; sin embargo, la gramática ha sido impecable.

— ¿Y a quién le importa eso, Zabini? — le replicó mordaz el señor Malfoy.

Me sentía bien, pero probablemente acababa de perder mi trabajo. No me encontraba en la mejor disposición para asistir a ningún festejo. Y mucho menos si aquellos caballeros también asistirían al baile.


End file.
